


Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Plot Bunny, not to be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Some of the experiments on Kaua'i want a chance at life on the mainland. Darcy is tasked with making the presentation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I got, and it's only a few little scenes and lines thrown together without context. It's not going to be finished, so you can feel free to write the full fic if you want.
> 
> Also, the title is Tantalog (the alien language in Lilo and Stitch) for "long time no see."

“Darcy, you’re in charge of the debriefing for the Avengers and our guests,” Fury declared, causing the Avengers’ PR manager to raise an eyebrow.

“Me?” Darcy asked, doubt in her voice. “Wh-why do you want me to lead the meeting?”

Fury seemed surprised she’d even asked the question. “Our records indicate that you lived Kaua’i for a number of years before joining Dr. Foster in New Mexico,” he explained.

“I- well-” Darcy swallowed hard. “I had a falling out with some family there. I haven’t been back in years.”

“You still know enough about the island and the situation there, though, right?” Fury asked. “I was undercover there for a number of years, but I doubt they’d be willing to trust me, giving the fact that I was using a different name.”

Darcy pursed her lips and nodded. “Yeah, there are 626 experiments on the island, making up almost one percent of the population,” she supplied. “Last I heard, they were all pretty well-integrated into society.”

“The problem is that some of them are getting tired of the island,” Fury explained. “We need to come up with a plan to either keep them there or integrate them into the mainland without causing mass hysteria.”

Darcy nodded obediently. “I’ll get a presentation together,” she promised, and the meeting was promptly adjourned. As Darcy collected her things, she noticed Steve walking up to her.

“You okay?” he asked, looking her over carefully. “You seem a little shook up.”

“I’m fine,” Darcy replied with a sigh. “It’s just that… my father wanted me to watch over a couple of my cousins- they have a track record for getting into trouble. My cousins found out and accused me of spying on them. Last time I saw them, they said they never wanted to see me again. This just kind of… brought that back up.”

Steve put a hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “If you need to talk, just let me know,” he told her. “Any time, day or night.”

Darcy grinned back at him. “Thanks, Steve.”

* * *

 

Three days later, Darcy stood in the conference room, checking over the powerpoint on her laptop one last time before everyone arrived. Word was that one of the experiments had just barely gotten through TSA and was restless the whole flight, so Darcy hoped to keep her presentation short.

Thus far, she’d only been given two names: Mertle and Gigi, who wanted to attend college in California.

“Darcy?”

Darcy’s head jerked up, and she saw a Hawaiian girl who appeared to be just a bit younger than she was, a furry blue experiment standing next to her.

“Cousin!” the experiment cheered, running over and climbing up her body to hug her around the neck.

Without thinking, Darcy wrapped her arms around him as well. “Hey, Stitch,” she cooed. She set him down on the conference table. “What… what are you doing here? You said you never wanted to see me again.”

Before Stitch could answer, Lilo practically tackled her in a hug as well. “Oh, we’re so sorry, Darcy!” she apologized. “Jumba explained that he just made you to keep us safe, and Stitch and I, we were overreacting. When we tried to find you, you were already gone!”

“Ih,” Stitch added with a nod. “Soka…”

Fury raised an eyebrow and turned to Jumba. “If I recall correctly, you said you hadn’t made any other experiments since you were forced to create Leroy.”

Jumba let out a nervous laugh. “Ah… yes, well… little girl and 626 get in so much trouble, I thought where was harm in making guardian?”

* * *

 

“So you’re an alien,” Clint mused, twirling a drumstick in his hand. “You’d think S.H.I.E.L.D. would’ve caught that.”

Darcy shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “For all intents and purposes, I look human,” she reminded him. “They didn’t have a reason to look into me beyond the basics.”

“Wait, so you were literally designed to be a guardian and a caretaker?” Jane asked. Darcy nodded. “Everything makes so much more sense now.”

* * *

“630’s white skin gives privilege in country,” Jumba explained. “Privilege makes protecting little girl and 626 easier.”


End file.
